


Daddy's x Boy

by Ominous-Anonymous (Ominonymous)



Series: Hisoka and Slutty!Gon adventures [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blow Jobs, First Time, Implied Hisoka/Illumi, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minor Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck - Freeform, Multi, Oral Sex, PWP, Past Relationship(s), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Then Gon consents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 09:51:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13338726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ominonymous/pseuds/Ominous-Anonymous
Summary: Gon loves being Daddy's boy.





	Daddy's x Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another one of the Hisoka and slutty!Gon adventures series. This one will be updated every month on the second. But don't worry there are others that I have written that just needs so editing done to them. So it if you like this, leave your thoughts in the comment section.

He got down on hands and knees, crawling through people's feet, and occasionally tricking up someone. He grinned as a nurse was thrown his way, but he ignored it in favor of getting to his intended destination.

The bread stand. His mouth water. He could smell the scent of fresh baked bread. So he hurried under the feet of passing pedestrians. When he finally made it to the stand, the scent of fresh food filling his nose, Gon pressed his back up against the wooden stand. Gon, as cautiously as he can, reached up and felt around the top of the bread stand. 

He hurriedly looked around, not seeing the baker or any other employees around so he quickly snatched a fat soft loaf. But before he could move away, he heard a loud "HEY!",  and he shot up and faced the Baker standing in the doorway to the bakery.

The fat burly man was red in the face when he saw who he was. "Ya little shit! Put that back!" He growled aggressively. "Shit!" Gon cursed before taking off through the throng of the thick crowd. No one stopped him as he pushed his way through, but that didn't mean he was off the hook, because he soon heard the heavy thumping of steel toed boots chasing after him.

Completely ignoring the shouts of protest as he pushed people out of his way, Gon continued to run. "Shit shit shit, fuck! Gotta hide, gotta hide! Damnit where's an alley when I need one!?" Gon whispered desperately to himself, quickly looking around for a suitable hiding-place, the still warm loaf of bread tucked securely under his shirt as he ran from the angry Baker.

Gon jumped skipped and hopped over crates, boxes and other obstacles impeding his desperate escape. The angry Baker was still hot on his tail, and he was starting to get winded, but he pushed on, and he was at a good distance where he wouldn't be caught to soon. Then he saw it.

There was a dark shadowed alleyway between two large buildings. So he raced there, accidentally knocking an elderly man over, earning a few heated glares, but he still wasn't stopped. That was the people of York New City for you. They judged and condemn you, but did nothing to about it. They just let whatever happens happen. They only glared and talked behind your back.

So Gon didn't bother stopping and apologizing, he just kept running. When he made to the dark alley, he ran into the shadows and dove behind and large pile of trash and garbage.

He pressed himself against the wall as he listened to the Baker's approaching footsteps, but heard nothing. Even when his hearing was impeccable, he still didn't hear the heavy work boots coming his way. So he finally relaxed, leaning his head against the grainy brick wall.

He sighed as he took the loaf of stolen bread out from under his shirt and grinned triumphantly. "Hehe... Finally duped the old dastard." Gon whispered lowly.

He took a moment to sniff the warm bread, moaning quietly as the smell of fresh out of the oven bread filled his senses. "Gods, I'm so hungry." He murmured before bringing the bread to his lips. But he was suddenly grabbed by the hair and yanked up hard to his feet.

Dropping the loaf with a startled yelp, Gon reached up and grabbed hold of the hand that had his hair in a deathgrip. "Thought ya could get away, huh, ya little fucker. Teach ya to steal from me!" The angry Baker growled. Gon winced when he was shook around, the hand in his hair tightening.

Gon peeked up at the red faced Baker, grinning sheepishly. "M-Mr. Hikashi. I-I didn't mean to steal from y-you. I was just hungry and–" his explanation was cut off by a large fist connecting with his jaw. Gon saw stars.

He then grunted when the bigger man punched him in the stomach. Gon cried out in pain as he was pummeled mercilessly. Gon was coughing up blood by the time the man stopped.

He could feel a couple of his ribs were bruised and his lip was split open, blood trickling down his chin. He was then shoved up against the wall, his head smacking against the bricks and causing his vision to blur.

"I don't care if yer hungry, brat! Ya keep yer filthy fucking hands away from my shit!" Mr. Hikashi growled, spittle flying from his mouth and his hot rancid breath puffing across Gon's face.

Gon gagged at the smell, but he stayed limp in the man's grip as not to get hit again. Gon nodded his head weakly the best he could with the Baker's large hand still gripping his hair.

"O-okay, sir. I won't touch your stuff, again. I promise." Gon said, trying to give a convincing smile, but his bottom lip stimung because the man's fist cut it open. The Baker grunted, but still didn't let Gon go. "That ain't good enough, boy. Your gonna have ta pay for that bread ya stole." The man said menacingly, a lecherous look in the man's eyes.

Gon furrowed his brows, "you know I don't have any money. I can't pay you back. Can you just let me off with a warning?" Gon asked, desperate to get out of the predicament he found himself.

Mr. Hikashi laughed cruelly, his big hairy chest rumbling with his laughter. "Oh no, ya don't. If ya don't have money. There's always other ways ya can pay me back for the bread ya stole. Maybe then I'll let ya go... Maybe." He grinned as the realization of what the man wanted as payment set in.

Gon had a inkling of what that form of payment was going to be, but he tried to push it out of his mind. But now all he could think about was how the dastard wanted him to pay. "You dirty fucker! I ain't giving you shit!" Gon began struggling, kicking and clawing at the man holding him hostage.

But it did nothing. The Baker was still holding strong and laughing at Gon feeble struggling. Then Gon, swinging out his legs, kicked the dirty pervert in the balls.

The baker doubled over, losing his grip on Gon's hair. Taking his change, Gon pushed the towering man over and made to run for the alleys entrance.

But his ankle was grabbed, making him lose his balance and falling face first into a dirty puddle filled with murky dank water.

Gon rolled onto his back, moving to kick the man off, but that leg was caught in a bruising grip. Gon cried out as his other leg was grabbed and both were spread wide to accommodate the man's wide girth.

Mr. Hikashi pressed his bigger body down onto Gon's, pinning the boy down with his heavy weight alone. Gon was crushed under the man, kicking his legs and screaming for someone to help him. But nobody came to his rescue.

Why would they, he was just some local street rat who stole food to survive and slept in dirty alleyways surrounded by garbage. Who would help him, really. No one, that who. 

Even when they stopped and looked down the alley, they quickly turned and went about their day.

They didn't give a sit what happen to some homeless kid. Even though it was sad to think that, he didn't cry. He didn't lose himself to his unfortunate circumstances.

He always kept a bright smile on his face, even when all he wanted to do was lay down and let his hunger kill him.

But he didn't...

That was the cowards way out. He wasn't a coward. And he wasn't about to give up when the going got tough. No. He was better than that. So he didn't cry when he felt his hands being pinned above his head. He didn't cry when thick fingers touched the supple flesh of his thighs.

And he didn't cry when Mr. Hikashi undid his belt and pulled his shorts down. He kept struggling, he kept fighting the man.

If he was going to get raped by the famed and well liked Baker, then he was going to make it hell for the man to get his dick in him.

"Fuck you...fuck you...fuck you! You fucking piece of fucking shit!" Gon yelled.

Mr. Hikashi grabbed Gon's by the throat, squeezing down on his windpipe. Gon thrashed as he struggled to breath. He couldn't throw the man off, he was way too heavy to do that.

So he just twisted about wildly making it considerably harder for him. But Mr. Hikashi held firm, squeezing even harder. "The harder ya struggle the harder I squeeze. Make this easy and pay up. I'm gonna get in this fat ass of yers either way." The older man leered down at Gon, pressing his hard cock against Gon's exposed ass.

Gon blanched, disgust clear on his face, even when it was turning red from losing oxygen. Gon had to think of something, he was losing oxygen fast, and any minute he was going to pass out.

It that happen, he wouldn't have to conscience when the man raped him. But he still didn't want his first time to be with someone he didn't love. Gon's vision was fading fast, his head feeling fuzzy and he began losing consciousness.

But he was all of a sudden sprayed with warm liquid, it splattering all over his face. And Gon was finally released, quickly pushing the heavy baker off of him.

Gon coughed and heaved, spitting out whatever it was that got in his mouth, rubbing his sore throat, sure there were now red fingerprints decorating his neck.

Then he smelled it, even though there was trash everywhere, he couldn't mistake the familiar stench of blood. Gon wiped his hand across his face, his palm coming aways red. "shit!" He rasped.

He then looked at the Baker, hazel eyes going wide in shock. The Baker lay in a pool of his own blood, his throat sliced wide open, gushing more of the dark red liquid. Gon put a hand over his mouth to keep the bile churning in his stomach from rushing out of his mouth.

He then jumped when heard footsteps and a tall imposing figure stepping out of the shadows.

“Well, well, well~️ What do we have here~♥️” 

**Author's Note:**

> Read, review And subscribe


End file.
